


Acting As A Pawn

by NotTheQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden's Not Dead, Drabble, Gen, Long Live Aiden, Mostly for my emotional stability, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheQueen/pseuds/NotTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden supposedly died after the defeat of the Oni; after the defeat of the Nogitsune. What if he didn't? What if he survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting As A Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a drabble I wrote a while ago to continue to feed my own love for the character. I wasn't prepared for his death, and so this is my version of how the events played out after the fateful night of the Beacon Hills High School campus. Enjoy. -

Calloused fingertips forcibly massage closed eyelids while his lips part to release a breath conveying budding annoyance. A deep inhalation allows the deep, natural scent of the soil beneath the pads of bare feet to infiltrate Aiden’s nostrils and overwhelm his senses. Another following inhalation allows the welcomed fragrance of the underbrush and looming tree tops. Without focusing, the vibrations of vehicles passing the location on the nearby roadway is capable of jarring the sound receptors in his ears. Surrounding the male are copious amounts of disturbances interrupting the thought processes focused on attempting to make sense of the current situation he found himself within. Behind closed eyelids, playing against the sable background of his lids, images flash and memories are capable of resurfacing while simultaneously inducing states of emotional distress. Each image and memory developing in the young male’s mind trigger emotional turmoil and distress within the confines of his head. Eyelids abruptly parting to reveal umber irises, Aiden attempts to escape from the wave of memories. Fixating upon a point directly above, Aiden’s eyes gradually perceive the color above to be cerulean blue, occasionally interrupted by the mixtures of clouds.

 

For the previous weeks since arriving to a state of consciousness, Aiden had continued without the disturbance of emotional ties or previously established memories. When the blade of the Oni pierced the flesh of his abdomen, a forced rendered the young Omega to a state of unconsciousness to heal from the trauma of the blow that was previously dealt. The pace of the pulsing organ within the confines of his chest reduced to a level at which went virtually unnoticed, providing the illusion that death had been meet and his struggle to maintain his existence slipped. The McCall pack members, upon seeing the young male sprawled across blood stained concrete were absorbed with the impression that Death secured Aiden in it’s embrace and life had left the male’s every cell.

 

In an instance of being unwilling to provide the pack members with details, Deaton had allowed the illusion to continue in the thoughts of the pack members and discouraged Ethan on departing from town with the promise that life had not slipped through the twin’s fingers. With the aid of the conscious Omega, Deaton transported the weak to a facility where the proper care and healing would remain undisclosed; Eichen. With the connection Deaton maintained with the doctor serving as the commander on the matters dealing with the Supernatural level of the sanatorium, the location was ideal for the care of the wounded male.

 

The soothing and healing lasted a span of numerous months, itching forward into time long after the year and a half mark. Gradual progression served to allow the wounds to heal and the mental turmoil to lessen, permitting the sedate awakening of the male. As consciousness seeped back into the being, the memories of the events which caused his arrival in the town were not aroused. The commander of the sanatorium concluded Aiden would offer to be beneficial with the current dealings within the hospital. For the a short expanse of time, the commander of the floor proposed Aiden remains until he was no longer capable of being remaining beneficial. Quarters for the male to reside and freedom promised, the decision to remain was made. The location, despite often having sleep interrupted by the actual patients, provided a location where the wolf remains safe from the threats of the outside.  

 

After the consequences of the Doctors wreaking havoc across the confines of Beacon Hills, Lydia was introduced to the patient list of the supernatural flooring. Despite Aiden not recalling the female who resided on the level, Lydia maintain each memory and moment passed between the two.

 

The torment and struggles the aesthetically pleasing female was forced to endure managed to force echoed whimpers of agony to fill the halls of Eichen. The weak utterings of the female manage to jarr memories, which continue to linger painfully, a hairs breath away from being recalled. While the female’s treatments pressed only doors from Aiden’s quarters, the male was forced to observe, despite desperately attempting the reduce the sound interpreted. Calloused palms secured firmly over the contours of his ears, Aiden fought to maintain the blissful state of unawareness that the female’s cries always managed to threaten.

 

The meaning as to the continued stay of the wolf happens to be displayed on the eve in which the female manages to escape the confines of her cell and arrive upon the stairwell leading to the Eichen gateway. The state of rest Aiden had succumbed had promptly been interrupted by the piercing shriek forcing the male to scramble to allow his hands to cup his ears in an attempt to protect his sensitive eardrums. Within a handful of minutes heavy footfalls and the flooding of light into the confines of his quarters. An arm hurriedly elevates in order to protect his sleep filled eyes from the abrupt flooding of intense lighting above.

 

“Aiden, we need you,” the commanding doctor vocalizes his request, before immediately departing from the space of the quarters Aiden resides in. A quiet groan managed to part the man’s lips, fingers wearily rubbing at facial features, which convey the extremes of his exhaustion. Clambering to his feet, Aiden swiftly follows in the steps of the doctor, silently accepting the instructions he is present with. The acts he is requested to complete are not something capable of making Aiden feel lesser of a person. The female is not an individual he is capable of drawing memories for.

 

Presented with the material of his jacket and pressed into the confines of his shoes, Aiden is forced from a side exit of the building, ordered to prevent the female from leaving until orderlies are capable of quarantining her. As lower extremities proceed to propel the wolf forward, splatter droplet of rainwater manage to soak his clothing and stream across the pale flesh of facial features.

 

Pressing forward, Aiden gradually ascends the stairway while noting slight movement at the peak. His eyes train upon the feminine features of the lingering individual. Her strawberry blonde hair is matted and the unflattering clothing currently manages to stick to her slender figure due to the damp presented by the rainwater. While proceeding to halt mere meters from the evidently startled female, Aiden reiterates the statement he had previously been instructed to state, “Sorry, Lydia, but your treatment’s not done. Not yet.”

 

In a matter of moments, the stock prod of an orderly is pressed firmly into the female’s back, forcing her body to arch away from the electrical contact. When the female crumples to her knees, an additional strike is forced from a different orderly and Lydia’s body contorts while simultaneously withering in pain. The pleading words have no effect on the upright male, who watches the events unfold before him without pity or concern for the female’s wellbeing. While the orderlies secure the female and proceed to force the individual to the confines of her cell, Aiden repeats her final statement questioningly a single time beneath his breath, “They’re all going to die.”

 

****

Aiden’s arms collapse to rest flat against the base of the rotted tree stump where the doctor had previously informed him he may perhaps find answers. A location they had insisted be called the Nematon. The resurfacing of memories is painful but  manageable, save for a single thing.

  
Lydia. The memories of the time spent together resurface in a relentless wave. Within that instance, he’s aware as to why the commander of the supernatural floor at Eichen requested he remained. Aiden was their pawn, a pawn used to subdue an instrument they needed cooperation from. It is Aiden’s fault she remains trapped within the building, after the collapse of the McCall pack. 


End file.
